The Lord and his Lady
by Apex113
Summary: Anastasia Potter had never been a good little girl. She had learned the hard way that the bad guys always won. And so, she gave up trying to be the good little girl, she knew she never could be. Full summary and explanations are inside. No Slash. FemHarry. DarkHarry. Slightly Evil and Sadistic Harry. M for safety. Anastasia Potter/Lady Nyx(FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./ Lord Voldemort
1. Prologue and Chapter 1 - Part 1

**TITLE: **The Lord and his Lady

**SUMMARY: **Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his ancestor Salazar Slytherin?

**MAIN PAIRING:** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort

**GENRES:** Drama & Romance

**RATING:** Actual rating T, but rated M for safety.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

**Prologue**

Anastasia Persephone Potter had never been a good little girl. She had learned the hard way that the good guys only won in books and movies where the hero or heroine _miraculously _saved the day either by escaping when a careless guard left the cell door wide open or fell asleep, or most of the time, by firing some very large guns.

In reality, it was the bad guys who won most of the time.

She had made up her mind from the day she learned this that she would _not _be a good little girl. She may not become evil, but she certainly wouldn't be _good. _For if there was one thing besides her relatives that she hated, it was losing.

And so, because the bad guys always won, she gave up trying to be the good little girl she knew she never could be.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Part 1: Second Year**

The shimmering form of part of one Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul, waited hidden in the shadows beneath the face of his ancestor; Salazar Slytherin, watching in detached curiosity as the Potter girl stumbled her way into the chamber. He watched bemusedly as she approached the prone form of the Weasley girl, her wand held firmly in front of her, her eyes scanning the chamber cautiously. A _cautious _Griffindor? Where was the rashness? Any other Griffindor would have chucked their wand away and run towards the bitch, screaming the girl's name and asking her to wake up instead of trying a simple, fucking _Enervate! _But not this one. Surprising, and unexpected. His plans were useless now. He had been arrogant and not thought of a back-up plan.

He silently cursed himself for underestimating her.

He saw her eyes fix onto him and her wand came around swiftly, aiming right between his eyes. He was secretly impressed. He walked out calmly with his hands raised, curiously examining the girl in front of him. She was beautiful, even at twelve, he could see. She was surprisingly matured and developed for her age, although the school robes, hid that to some extent, but not from his unusually sharp and keen eyes. Her hair was a deep, midnight black that framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green and she had perfectly formed eyebrows and long eyelashes. She had high, curved cheekbones and her lips were full and pouty. She looked like a goddess.

"Finished checking me out?", she asked him drily, and he flushed; _flushed _slightly in embarrassment. Her voice was bell-like and chiming and he found himself mesmerized. He _wanted _to hear more.

He mentally slapped himself. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she had Veela blood inside her.

She was waiting for a reply, tapping her foot impatiently, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He noticed that the wand never moved from his face. He tried to flatter his way out of it. It had worked well enough before.

"Just started actually", he said giving her a roguish smirk, that had melted and broken many hearts. She rolled her eyes. "You really need better pick-up lines teen-Voldy"

He started, but other than a slight raising of his eyebrows and widening of his eyes, he didn't give any outward impression that her words had shocked him. "You are smart", he mused. "How did you know?".

She smirked. "Your name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's an anagram. It took me all of ten minutes to work out", she bragged, before becoming serious again.

"So...any reason you need that annoying little brat?", she asked motioning to the Weasley. He looked at her surprised. "Where's your Griffindor-ish concern for all things Light and Dumbledore?"

She snorted. "It died the day he left me to be raised by the worst sort of muggles". Tom's eyes sharpened as he looked at her. "The Girl-Who-Lived raised by muggles?", he asked incredulously. "Come on! Dumbles _had _to know I wasn't dead. The Hogwarts wards would have told him otherwise. Doesn't he see the need for you to be trained?".

Anastasia snorted. "So eager to die Riddle?".

"Don't call me that!", he snapped irritatedly. She rolled her eyes. "So touchy. And to answer your question, he felt the need to ensure that I got to enjoy a _proper_ childhood'.

"Let me guess, that didn't work out?".

"Ya think?", she asked him sarcastically. "I slept in a fucking cupboard for Merlin's sake! I was used as a house elf!", she exclaimed. "I was beaten! I didn't know what I was until I got my letter! I was told that I was a freak! I thought my parents died in a fucking car crash! How in the name of Merlin's saggy left nipple is that a normal childhood?".

Tom opened his mouth, but she screamed at him. "It was a rhetorical question! And he _knew! _He fucking _knew! _He told me, and I quote; _'When I left you that day on Halloween at Number 4, Privet Drive, I knew that I would be condemning you to ten, long and difficult years'. _He _knew _they hated magic! And he still left me!", she sobbed sinking to her knees. "He fucking left me", she cried bitterly, her sobs echoing around in the silence of the chamber.

Tom looked uneasy. He could communicate with the other horcruxes and his real self, and so he knew that he had dreamt of this moment for the last twelve years; his mortal enemy sobbing and broken at his feet. But now, he found himself unable to do anything, even though he could have lunged across the gap separating them, and twisted the wand out of her loose grasp. Their childhoods were so similar, yet different. She was bullied, and he was too. But he soon became the one doing the bullying. As a girl, she was already at a disadvantage, and with her muggle relatives watching her every move, she didn't have that chance. Their vocabulary too was surprisingly similar.

"Did-", he cleared his throat awkwardly, unable to believe that hewas asking her this. "Did your uncle, you know, _touch _you?".

She froze and looked up at him, shocked and angry. "NO! He didn't! And why the fuck do you care? He wouldn't dare!", she hesitated. "Would he?", she asked, more to herself than to him.

He shrugged. "I don't know Potter, and honestly I don't care. I don't even know why I asked. Forget about it. Let things go back to how they were before. you know; me trying to kill you, you trying to kill me"

"Dumbledore trying to kill both of us", she said without thinking. Then she paled as both of them glanced at each other. "That's what he wants isn't it?", she asked him. "I weaken you, you kill me, Dumbledore kills you, and he becomes even more famous for achieving what no-one has before: defeating _two _Dark Lords. He'll be on par with Merlin!". Tom cursed. "That sneaky, manipulative old fart", he muttered, before he looked at her appraisingly. "Looks like you aren't all that dense Potter. I could use your brains. You would be a valuable asset to me". He held out his hand. "What do you say?".

She stood up, her wand once again pointing at him. "On three conditions. One, I will not be _used _or be an _asset _for anybody. Two, you won't betray, and/or kill me, nor have anyone else do that. Three, I won't be a death Eater. You will have no right to command me. Instead, I shall be an _ally_. We shall swear an unbreakable oath to each other on these terms, right here, and right now".

Tom raised an eyebrow. "You presume much", he said.

"And you expect too little", she shot back. "What's your point?'.

A smirk graced his lips. "Very well Potter. I agree to your terms. We do not have a binder here, but that is of no matter. We simply need a witness. We already have that", he smirked, turning his back to her and facing the statue of Slytherin. "After all, the witness merely needs to be intelligent. No _human"_. He glanced back at her. "Oh, and by the way, you might want to close your eyes".

"Wait-", she started, but it was too late.

* * *

**AN: This is a little teaser for my next story. Don't expect it for some months as I'll be typing the whole thing out before posting, to ensure fast updates. I might, _might _do once in a month chapter updates though. Expect no posts for the months of February, March and April.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 2

**TITLE: **The Lord and his Lady

**SUMMARY: **Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his notorious ancestor Salazar Slytherin?

**MAIN PAIRING:** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort

**GENRES:** Drama & Romance

**RATING:** Actual rating T, but rated M for safety.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Very well Potter. I agree to your terms. We do not have a binder here, but that is of no matter. We simply need a witness. We already have that", he smirked, turning his back to her and facing the statue of Slytherin. "After all, the witness merely needs to be intelligent. Not human". He glanced back at her. "Oh, and by the way, you might want to close your eyes"._

_"Wait-", she started, but it was too late._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Part 2: Second Year**

**~Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four~**

Anastasia watched in part awe, and part apprehension, as Slytherin's mouth opened and she could hear the hissing and slithering sounds of something big, inside of it. The Basilisk.

She shut her eyes, as she heard its body hit the floor of the chamber with a thud, shaking the floor and some dust loose from the ceiling. She heard the Basilisk slithering towards her, and she had begun to back away slowly, when she heard Tom's voice, hissing at the huge snake to leave her alone, and to not harm her. It hissed in disappointment but thankfully, appeared to obey. At any rate, she couldn't hear any sound from the Basilisk.

**~Open your eyes~** said Tom casually to Anastasia. **~Are you insane?~ **hissed back Anastasia, completely unaware that they were speaking in Parseltongue. The Basilisk in turn hissed in shock. **~Another speaker. What is your name?~**

**~Anastasia Potter~ **hissed back the Girl-Who-Lived, hesitantly.

**~She is to be obeyed~ **warned Tom. **~Like you obey me~**

**~Agreed. I, and all snakes like and unlike me, are bound to obey all speakers of our noble tongue. Open your eyes young speaker, for my eyes will not harm you~**

Anastasia opened her eyes hesitantly looking at Tom first. He was smirking at her. **~Relax. It's something that Parselmouths don't ****advertise, but all of us are immune to harm or injury from snakes, magical, mundane, or even conjured~ **he said the last part blandly and casually, due to which she almost missed its significance. Almost.

**~So, I'm immune to snake venom and the Basilisk death glare?~** the incredulity and the disbelief in her voice was considerable.**  
**

**~If you don't believe me, see for yourself~ **said Tom, smirking at the pun. Oh how he loved puns.

Anastasia hesitated, before screwing up her Gryffindor courage, and pushing away her Slytherin instincts that were telling her to get the fuck out of here, as fast as her legs could carry her, and turned towards the Basilisk and looked it square in its big, bulbous yellow eyes. Nothing happened, other than an awed smile slipped onto her face. **~You're beautiful~ **she breathed.

The Basilisk hissed. **~I know~ **it said proudly, looking at Tom rather amusedly. Tom groaned. **~Will you knock that off! It was the first time I had ever seen a magical snake up close and personal. And you're seventy feet long! To be fair, I didn't even know what the 'monster of Slytherin' was!~**

The Basilisk hissed in what seemed to be amusement. **~That was no reason to run away screaming your head off**

Anastasia laughed loudly. "The great Lord Voldemort, screams his head off and flees with his ego between his legs, when faced with his ancestor Salazar Slytherin's familiar", she laughed. "I can see the headlines now. Rita Skeeter would have a field day on that one".

Tom scowled. **~Shut up~**

**~Whatever~ **said Anastasia waving her hand dismissively, before she turned back to the Basilisk. **~I thought you in particular only had to obey the heir of Slytherin?~** she questioned curiously.

Tom smirked, although she didn't see that. She was too busy admiring the Basilisk. He reverted back to English. "What Slytherin did not count on was inbreeding, and as such there are a lot of mini-Slytherins running around. However, the 'Parselmouth' gene is active only in you and me, and hence we are regarded as the heirs of Slytherin. If very witch or wizard could speak Parseltongue, then snakes would have no choice but to obey every witch and wizard in the world. Obviously, that would mean a lot of chaos, but that's not important. In a nutshell, snakes are honor-bound, and usually magic-bound to obey all Parselmouths. Understand now?", the 'dumbass' was implied in his taunting, I-am-holier-than-thou tone, which Anastasia absolutely despised, although she kept her mouth shut. For now.

"Yes", she said, giving no outward impression of her annoyance. "Now, about that oath...", she trailed off delicately. Tom sighed in annoyance and exasperation and got down on one knee in front of her, smirking slightly at her slight blush. She did the same, and Tom covered her petite and smooth left hand, in his slightly rougher, and larger ones (although less corporeal), while she held her wand in her right, pointing at their intertwined hands. She knew Parseltongue would ensure a totally unbreakable oath, meaning that even if they were willing to give their life to spread the secret, they wouldn't be able to.

**~Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin swear an oath of absolute loyalty to your ally Heir Anastasia Persephone Potter, scion of House Potter?~**

**~I do.~ **A thin rope of flame, extended from the tip of her wand, and wrapped around both their hands.

**~Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin, swear an oath of absolute protection to your ally Heir Anastasia Persephone Potter, scion of House Potter?**

Tom hesitated slightly this time, before replying.** ~I do.~ **Another rope of flame, thicker than the last, wrapped around their hands, overlapping the one already there.

**~****Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin, swear an oath of absolute equality to your ally Heir Anastasia persephone Potter, scion of House Potter?~**

******~I do.~** A thick rope of flame, blinding to look at directly, wrapped around their hands, like the two previous. All three of the ropes, glowed purple before fading into wisps of energy and magic, that dissipated in every direction. Although, they did not hear it, thunder rumbled directly above Hogwarts Castle, sealing the oath.

They did the same thing, except this time Tom used her wand to ensure that she was loyal to him too. Once that was done;

"Now what?", asked Anastasia.

"The old coot would know at once, more or less, what has happened if you returned with Weasley's dead body. It appears that I have no choice but to return to the diary and allow you to miraculously escape and bring the dear Miss Weasley back alive". The irritation and annoyance in his voice was unmistakeable.

"I'll write to you and keep you company", she promised, _Geminio_-ing the diary. "Merlin knows both of us need it"

* * *

**AN: I said _expect _no updates. I didn't say there wouldn't be :3 This one is short I know. Still, better than nothing.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Part 1

**TITLE: **The Lord and his Lady

**SUMMARY: **Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his notorious ancestor Salazar Slytherin?

**MAIN PAIRING:** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort

**GENRES:** Drama & Romance

**RATING:** Rated M for safety and for possible future lemons depending on the outcome of the poll.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"I'll write to you and keep you company", she promised, Geminio-ing the Diary. "Merlin knows both of us need it."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Part 1: End of Fourth Year & Torture**

**_Present Time: Little Whinging, Surrey_**

Peter Pettigrew apparated directly into Number Four, Privet Drive. He took a moment to look around the house, which was impeccably clean. He snorted remembering when he had met Lily's neat-freak sister. _Petunia._

This horrendously tidy house was where Anastasia Persephone Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, soon turning fifteen, stayed at during her summer vacations. Her relatives were out (courtesy of a compulsion charm), and Anastasia was upstairs in her bedroom. He was here on a mission given to him by his Lord and when he brought back the Girl-Who-Lived, his Lord would reward him beyond measure.

He moved up the stairs cautiously, his wand held out in front of him. From what his Master had told him was that her room was the third on the right. Pettigrew had not questioned him about the source of his information. That would be an extremely painful suicide.

He unlocked the door with an _Alohomora! _and opened it softly. The room was untidy, in stark contrast to the rest of the house. The girl looked like she was sleeping, but as a precaution, he sent a stunner at her, and immediately dismissed her as a threat once it hit. He moved forwards and ripped the blankets off of her, only to pause.

Anastasia Potter had a good body, and it brought back memories of Lily. She had a good teenage C-cup, and an hourglass figure. Her smooth midnight black hair was spread out like a halo around her head. Her eyelids were closed, hiding her _Avada Kedavra _green coloured eyes, which he knew were the same colour as Lily's but the same shape as James'. She was currently wearing only a loose, black nightie that reached just below her knees. His pants tightened in desire below his robes, but he digressed. There were no doubt monitoring charms for precisely this sort of thing on her, cast without doubt by Dumbledore. (There weren't, but he didn't know that). He paused when he saw the headlines for the day's Daily Prophet edition lying slightly crumpled on the floor-"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SAYS YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS! RESPONSIBLE FOR CEDRIC DIGGORY'S DEATH! MINISTER REFUTES ALLEGATIONS! REMOVES HIM AS CHIEF WARLOCK!"_  
_

He grinned. No wonder his Master was in such a good mood that morning. Then, he spied her wand lying innocently on her worn out bedside table and pocketed it before he apparated with her back to Riddle Manor.

* * *

_**Present Time: Slytherin Manor**_

Peter kneeled in front of his Lord. His Master was sitting in a pure mid-night black throne and absently twirling his wand between his fingers. There were smaller 'thrones' placed in a 'U-shape' around Voldemort's that were currently empty. The trusted Death Eaters who weren't at the Ministry having infiltrated its various levels of power, or the ones like Bellatrix Lestrange who were wanted fugitives and were mostly likely off torturing prisoners in the dungeons and/or releasing tension, sexual or otherwise. "I have brought the girl Master."

"Good", said Voldemort. "Where is her wand?"

Trembling all over in fear, Wormtail handed her wand over to his Master hilt first. Voldemort took it and reveled in the feeling of warmth the wand gave off as soon as it was in his hand. He flicked it at Anastasia. "_Enervate_", he intoned. The 'Last Potter' as the Daily Prophet now called her, stirred. She stiffened as she felt the hard wooden floor below her, instead of her (relatively) softer, mattress. Deciding that she had no choice she sat up, looking around her warily. She scowled when she saw Pettigrew, but all the tension went out of her shoulders when she saw Tom in his Voldemort disguise his blood-red eyes flashing at her in amusement. She thought she saw an emotion other than amusement when he looked at her, but it was gone before she could be sure.

She stood up casually. "Fancy seeing you today Tom", she said carelessly. "Whatever reason do you have for bringing me here this fine summer day?", she paused before continuing. "Miss me?", she asked smirking. "Not on your life", growled Voldemort but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly no matter how much he tried to stop them. Her smirk grew wider at his reaction and she sauntered up to him, kicking a surprised and confused Wormtail in his face and casually plucking not hers, but his wand right out of his hand. Peter gasped in shock. She began smiling in a way that many people would find creepy, but Tom found totally adorable. Gah! He did _not _just think that.

Knowing what _she _was thinking, he looked at her and shook his head slightly, but without much conviction.

She looked taken aback, before she hit him with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "You owe me for not telling me that I had a godfather". He cursed softly. "Fine", he growled. She smirked at him happily and kissed his cheek, ignoring his splutter of shock and indignation and trained his wand; the brother to hers, on Peter. She had never cast an Unforgivable before, but she knew the theory behind them. "_Crucio_", she said hissing the word almost lovingly. And Wormtail's screams of agony echoed around the room...

* * *

_Two Months Earlier_

_**The TriWizard Tournament: **__**The Third Task**_

_**In the Maze...**_

Anastasia raced towards the TriWizard Cup in front of her on a pedestal, slowing down her speed purposefully allowing Cedric to leap forward and grab the cup by its handle. His yell of triumph abruptly faded away as the portkey charm cast on it activated, sending him in a blue whirlwind of magic straight to the dreary graveyard of Little Hangleton where Wormtail was waiting with Tom, ready to perform the resurrection ritual to return Tom to his body.

She grinned triumphantly. It had all been too easy. One of Tom's most loyal followers Bartemius Crouch Jr. had replaced the paranoid ex-Auror '_Mad-Eye_' Moody via Polyjuice Potion and turned the TriWizard Cup into a portkey that would take the oblivious Hufflepuff straight to his Master. She of course had helped Cedric _reach_ the third task by telling him all about the tasks and what they entailed, while making up an excuse about simply wanting Hogwarts to win. She snorted. Diggory had fallen for it; Hook, Line and Sinker and would soon be dead. And the the best part was that it had all been done under the old geezer's nose. "Stupid Puffs and their blind trust and loyalty."

She cackled and sent a shower of red sparks into the air with her holly and phoenix feather wand. 'Soon Dumbledore', she thought, allowing '_Moody_' to escort her back to the start of the maze. 'Your time will come and you will regret letting Fudge have Sirius and Remus tossed through the Veil of Death. You will _especially _regret setting my parents up to die. Soon Dumbledore, Tom will be back, and you; _you_ will be dead.' _  
_

She could tell Barty was trying to fight back a victorious grin at their success. She remembered his shock that day when he had found out that the Girl-Who-Lived was on their side and was helping his Master return to his body.

They emerged out of the maze and she barely managed to not roll her eyes as there were a chorus of groans when they saw who it was. "Start of term, I was a quack and now I'm their favourite to win. Bloody fucking sheep", she muttered to herself. Barty overheard though, and snorted in agreement.

They found their way blocked. "I must congratulate you on having made it this far Anastasia", said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling full force. "Alas, it appears that you weren't as successful as some of us here may have hoped."

She shrugged at him, trying to appear respectful. "Well sir, you win some and you lose some. I'm not too bothered." Something about her statement caused his eyes to lose some of their twinkle and she cheered mentally. "Very sporting of you", he said smiling. "Well, off to the Hospital with you. It appears that Mr Diggory is the winner. If I may ask, why did you give up?"

"Well sir, Cedric got to the cup before me so...", she trailed off. Dumbledore frowned. "He did?"

"Yes Headmaster. We were racing but he was faster than me and grabbed the cup first. I assumed the portkey built into it had brought him here. Where is he anyways?", she asked knowing fully well where he was.

Dumbledore didn't answer, but instead set off at a slight run back towards the Judges' Podium no doubt to relay the worrying news.

* * *

**Note to readers: ****The pieces of Voldemort's soul can communicate with each other and with the actual 'mother' piece. So Tom has all the memories of the Diary conversations. That's why he's going to be so friendly to her. The actual him started to trust her only a year or so after the first Diary conversation but the trust in her only fully solidified when she successfully helped him get his body back.**

* * *

When she arrived back at the Dursley's that summer, she had a surprise waiting for her in her room. "Tom!", she squeaked and staggered back with a hand on her chest as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The newly resurrected Lord Voldemort was in his normal form, meaning without the snake-like face and pale skin achieved with complex glamours designed to install fear, and looked instead like a twenty three year old version of the Riddle that came out of the diary. rolled his eyes. "Relax Ana", he said using the nickname Diary-Tom had given her.

Anastasia sighed. "Why are you here?"

He looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I just...well I...uh..Ijustwantedtothankyou", he said rushing the words together. Anastasia stared at him blankly. "What?"

He sighed. "I said; I just wanted to thank you." She looked stunned before a smirk formed on her face. "Just how big a dent did that make to your ego Tom?", she snickered. He didn't answer and instead apparated out with a sharp _Crack!_ even as Anastasia collapsed on her rickety-old bed laughing her head off.

* * *

_**Present Time: Slytherin Manor**_

Lord Voldemort watched bemusedly as the poster girl for the Light Wizards gleefully tortured his own servant in his presence with his wand, and he couldn't bring himself to stop her. Her lack of fear around him even before the exchange of oaths in the Chamber of Secrets and even when faced with Slytherin's basilisk was intoxicating. When she talked to him so casually, after Wormtail had_kidnapped _her and brought her before him, the greatest Dark Wizard since Salazar Slytherin himself in a nightie of all things, he couldn't stop his lips from twitching at the ridiculousness of it all.

He sighed as Wormtail screamed again. He should never have allowed his diary-self to begin teaching her the Dark Arts. She was probably going to become more notorious than him, and he prided himself on his notoriety. No. He wouldn't be bested by a mere girl not even fifteen years old. He was Lord Voldemort was Merlin's sake!

But he found that he enjoyed sitting back for once, allowing someone else to do the dirty work. As she laughed and taunted him, he smiled. She had a wonderful laugh. Clear and tinkling like bells-he caught himself. He couldn't believe that he was acting like a teenage boy having discovered his first crush. He sighed loudly and tapped her on the shoulder. **~That's enough. You'll bring Bellatrix up here. She loves listening to people screaming~ **Anastasia looked thoughtful. **~Do you think gifting her Wormtail to torture will be an appropriate peace offering?~ **He looked at her weirdly. **~Well...yes. But I thought you wanted to be the one to kill him~**

She shrugged. **~We can take turns I suppose~ **He couldn't believe his ears. **~You want to take turns with Bellatrix Lestrange in torturing one of my servants?~**

**~Yep~ **He snorted. "Right. Just checking. You're sure about this?", he asked taking back his wand from her.

"_Yes!"_, she exclaimed. "Alright. Alright", he said and touching his wand to Wormtail's Dark Mark, he summoned Bellatrix.

She apparated in at once, her face alight with anticipation. She kneeled immediately. "You called my Lord?"

"Indeed Bella", crooned Voldemort wordlessly immobilizing Peter. "It appears that Anastasia here, and I have agreed on a truce. Peter's life incidentally, happens to be a part of that truce." Bella looked disbelievingly at Anastasia whom she hadn't noticed until then, standing behind her Lord fearlessly. "The rest, will be explained by her. It appears Lucius is back with some news from the Ministry." With that, he returned Anastasia's wand and swept from the room with his cloak billowing regally behind him. "Bellatrix stood up slowly, glaring at Anastasia. "You may have fooled my Lord, but you can't fool me. You will betray us to Dumbledore. I know it."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I've fooled the most accomplished Legilimencer alive? The most powerful Dark Wizard since Slytherin? Do you presume to be better than your Master Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix paled even as Anastasia continued. "You're not. I haven't fooled him, and he hasn't fooled me. We made an unbreakable oath of loyalty, protection and equality. And I'm probably more loyal to him than most Death Eaters, seeing as I helped him return to his body."

"You lie!"

She shook her head. "Ask Barty. He was there. I assure you I'm not lying."

Bellatrix looked at her hesitantly then sighed. "Fine. I believe you. Now why was I summoned?"

The Girl-Who-Lived grinned evilly. "A little birdie told me that you love torturing people. I'm offering you Wormtail as a peace offering." Wormtail in response whimpered. Anastasia snarled at him. "Shut your mouth or you'll get another dozen Crucio's, this time with my wand. They'll be more powerful too. Shut up or scream till you are hoarse. Your call." Wormtail shut up immediately. "Thought so", she said contemptuously only to see Bellatrix looking at her weirdly. "You know how to cast an Unforgivable? Whatever happened to the Light's poster-girl?"

"She died the same night they left me with filthy Muggles", she growled. Bellatrix looked like she wanted to agree with the 'filthy muggles' part but her pride wouldn't let her. Anastasia sighed. "For heaven's sake Bellatrix! Either accept the offering, or give up your claim."

Bellatrix drew her wand. "I still don't trust you."

Anastasia shrugged. "I would be shocked if you trusted me immediately. Now, enough talk, and more torture"

"My sentiments exactly."

Peter Pettigrew's screams of agony echoed around the hall, complemented by the excited laughter of two of the most powerful witches alive.

* * *

**AN: There is the next chapter! Hope you liked it. I apologize for the slow updates, but they can't be helped. I honestly, _really _wish they could. Please review and help me make the story better. Flames welcome provided they make valid points. On a separate note, my HP and Avengers Crossover one-shot has gotten reviews calling it a Mary-Sue. I know it was too. I just felt like writing one like that. One of my weirder acts of randomness. Mary-Sue or not, it has gotten more than 400 favourites and follows combined. That is _way _more than I expected. So thanks for the support guys.**

**Please Review and help me improve my story. Your opinion counts!**

**Signing out for now;**

**Apex113**

* * *

_Written and Completed: Monday 17th March, 2014._

_Word Count: 3000 Words._

_Edited: Wednesday 19th March, 2014._


	4. Chapter 2 - Part 2

**TITLE: **The Lord and his Lady

**SUMMARY: **Anastasia had never thought she would fall in love. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the person who murdered her parents. She had always been dark. She knew and accepted that. But was she so dark as to become the first Dark Lady since Morgana Le Fay and rule alongside the most ruthless Dark Lord since his notorious ancestor Salazar Slytherin?

**MAIN PAIRING:** Anastasia Persephone Potter (FemHarry) x Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort

**GENRES:** Drama & Romance

**RATING:** Rated M for safety and for likely future lemons.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

**~Parseltongue~**

* * *

******IMPORTANT NOTE: Last chapter I noticed I ****accidentally described Anastasia as a redhead with hazel eyes after a couple of reviews brought it to my attention. I apologize for that and have since corrected it. I messed her description here, with one for another story that I'm currently writing. For your convenience, and so that you do not have to 'turn back the pages' so to speak, her description is: Midnight black hair with _Avada Kedavra_ green coloured eyes.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_ Anastasia sighed. "For heaven's sake Bellatrix! Either accept the offering, or give up your claim."_

_Bellatrix drew her wand. "I still don't trust you."_

_Anastasia shrugged. "I would be shocked if you trusted me immediately. Now, enough talk, and more torture"_

_"My sentiments exactly."_

_Peter Pettigrew's screams of agony echoed around the hall, complemented by the laughter of two of the most powerful witches alive._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Part 2: The Torture of Peter Pettigrew**

_**Present Time: Slytherin Manor**_

With a feral grin, Anastasia pointed her wand at Peter and shouted one of the first Dark spells Tom had taught her. "Sectumsempra!"

Pettigrew screamed as a deep gash opened up in his shoulder, going all the way down to his waist.

Bellatrix looked surprised, but she tried to hide it. "Rumpus!", she said. There was snapping sound that made both witches smirk as Pettigrew's femur was broken into two.

"Fraendo!"

"Lacero!"

"Excido!"

The curses flew at him steadily, most of them Dark. Pauses were rare, although they were accompanied by excited laughter and heavy breathing.

"Exoculo!" Anastasia practically snarled out the conjunctivitis curse, probably blinding him permanently. Like she gave a damn. He'd be dead by the end of this day anyways.

Pettigrew screamed in pain as he brought trembling hands to his eyes and writhing around on the floor in agony. He was missing a good chunk of his nose, there were gashes all over his body, his legs and right wrist were broken. He was missing his thumb on his right hand, his left ear, and a rib was poking out of chest. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

He sobbed pathetically. "No more", he cried. "Please." But the only answer he got was chilling laughter and a mild blood-boiling curse. He screamed in pain, begging them to stop.

Anastasia glared at him. "This is for betraying my parents", she growled hatefully.

"But why me?" he whimpered. "The Dark Lord murdered them. Yet you follow him."

"He's the lesser of two evils! My parents were set up by Dumbledore! Dumbledore used a compulsion charm on Sirius to get them to switch Secret Keepers to you! And Dumbledorewas the one who _ordered _you to tell Voldemort their location! He promised you shelter didn't he, Wormtail once you had carried out Stage One of his grand plan to get rid of the Dark Wizard _he _created? When he didn't, instead of confessing, you got Sirius chucked into Azkaban and twelve years later, got him and Moony chucked through the Veil, and you have the nerve to ask me why?", she roared.

Pettigrew whimpered, even as she and Bellatrix yelled at the same time. "Crucio!"

Pettigrew simply gave a gurgle, and coughed up blood as the pain of the combined spells caused his heart to stop. Anastasia watched him dispassionately, while Bellatrix panted heavily in excitement.

She kneeled beside the dying traitor.

"And Peter, remember this. I am NOT a death eater." With that she flicked her wand and gave him a mild electric shock restarting his heart.

Peter whimpered and his hand clutched at his heart. His breath came in ragged, short and sharp bursts. "Thank you", he choked out.

Anastasia stood up and grinned coldly. "Oh don't thank me yet. I think it fitting that I kill you rather than allow your heart to give out", she said. She leveled her wand at him again, and was pleased to see the horror in his eyes, as its tip began glowing a familiar, sickening green. Had she looked into a mirror, she would have seen that her eyes were a vivid, deep violet.

"Avada Kedavra", she said, watching in satisfaction as the light left his eyes, and his hand slumped as the Unforgivable tore his soul from his body.

She looked up at Bellatrix, both of them panting heavily. Both of them were grinning manically. Bellatrix threw an arm around her. "What you just did removed any doubts that you would turn traitor", she said, seeming almost happy. "Wanna sample the Muggles in the dungeons?"

"Can't", said Anastasia tersely. "I have to meet your Master. He's coming now. Later, I promise", she said. When Bellatrix looked disappointed, she sighed although her lips twitched at the sight of the most feared witch alive _pouting _at her. "I promise."

That made her grin happily and she apparated away again, no doubt back to the dungeons, to 'entertain' herself. Anastasia envied her.

She was shaken out of her thoughts however, when Tom walked into the room, only to stop in amazement when he caught sight of Pettigrew's dead body. He looked at her. "Did you do this by yourself?"

"Nope. Bella helped. You were right when you said she'd appreciate it. I'm pretty sure we're best buds right now."

Tom snorted.

"Anyways, what did you want?", she asked curiously.

Dumbledore has had access to the Prophecy blocked. Only he, his thrice-damned Order, and the Minister can even approach it without an Auror Guard, and Lucius cannot bribe the Minister to release it to the public without arousing his suspicions. Not to mention only you and I can even touch the damned thing.

She pursed her lips, knowing all about the so-called Prophecy, although she knew only as much as Tom did. Dumbledore hadn't yet told her anything, although it wouldn't hurt to try and get it out of him.

"I can try and get him to tell it to me", she offered. He looked relieved. "You do that and I'll see if I can still get to it without risking your cover."

Anastasia grinned ferally. "Got it."

He tossed her a quill. "One time use portkey. It will take you back to your relatives' house. She nodded. "Anything else?"

He shook his head. "No that's all."

He saw her look almost…disappointed?, but she was gone before he could be sure.

* * *

**AN: There is the next chapter! Hope you liked it. I know this is a filler, but it is sort of necessary to the story. ****I'm still not happy with how this turned out, but after two days of staring stupidly at it and tweaking, this is the best it's going to get. **

******On a separate, but important note, vote for your preference about chapter length and updating speed on the poll I've set up on my profile.**

**Your Opinion Counts! ****Please Review. Constructive Criticism Appreciated. It helps me improve my story.**

******Flames welcome provided they make valid points.**

* * *

**_Signing out for now;_**

**_~Apex113_**

* * *

_Written and Completed: 23rd March, 2014_

_Word Count: 1500 Words_


End file.
